2015
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '' airs its final episode.]] return under IDW Publishing.]] '']] '' return to television.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] 2015]] '']] ]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 23 - ''Strange Magic was released to negative reviews. *February 20 - McFarland, USA was released to positive reviews. *March 13 - Cinderella was released to very positive reviews. *April 17 - Monkey Kingdom was released to very positive reviews. *May 1 - Avengers: Age of Ultron was released to positive reviews. *May 22 - Tomorrowland was released to mixed reviews. *June 19 **''Inside Out'' was released to universal acclaim. **''ABCD 2'' was released to mixed to positive reviews. *July 17 - Ant-Man was released to positive reviews. *October 16 - Bridge of Spies was released to very positive reviews. *November 25 - The Good Dinosaur was released to positive reviews. *December 18 - Star Wars: The Force Awakens was released to very positive reviews. Shorts *February 10 - The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt *March 13 - Frozen Fever *June 19 - Lava *October 13 - Riley's First Date? *November 25 - Sanjay's Super Team Television *January 4 - Galavant premiered on ABC. *January 6 **''Agent Carter'' premiered on ABC. **''Switched at Birth'' began its fouth season on ABC Family. *January 9 - Jessie began its fourth and final season on the Disney Channel. *January 18 **''K.C. Undercover'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' aired its sneak preview on the Disney Channel.http://daronnefcy.com/about **''Austin & Ally'' began its fourth and final season on the Disney Channel. *January 25 - Resurrection aired its last episode on ABC. *February 6 - Miles from Tomorrowland premiered on Disney Junior. *February 9 - Disney XD's The 7D starts airing reruns on Disney Junior. *February 13 **''Bad Hair Day, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. **Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' officially premiered simultaneously on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *February 15 - I Didn't Do It began its second season on the Disney Channel. *February 26 - How To Get Away With Murder ''aired its final episode of first season on ABC. *March 1 - [[Secrets and Lies|''Secrets and Lies]] premiered on ABC. *March 2 - ''Star Wars Rebels'''' aired its last episode of first season on Disney XD. *March 5 - ''American Crime ''premiered on ABC. *March 18 - ''Lab Rats began its fourth season on Disney XD. *March 23 - The Fosters ended its second season on ABC Family *March 25 - Kickin' It aired its last episode. *March 30 - Star vs. the Forces of Evil officially premieres on Disney XD. *April 3 - Muppet Moments premiered on Disney Junior. *May 10 **''Revenge'' aired its last episode on ABC. **''Once Upon a Dream'''' aired its final episode of fourth season on ABC. *May 11 - ''Girl Meets World began its second season on the Disney Channel. *May 14 - Scandal aired its final episode of fourth season on ABC. *May 17 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. aired its last episode of second season on ABC. *June 1 - Future-Worm! (short) premiered on Disney XD. *June 8 - The Fosters ''aired its third season on ABC Family. *June 12 - ''Phineas and Ferb aired its final episode simultaneously on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *June 13 - Reruns of the BBC rebooted series Doctor Who began airing on Disney XD. *June 15 - Doraemon began its second season on Disney XD. *June 20 - Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal premiered on Disney XD. *June 26 **''Teen Beach 2, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. **Best Friends Whenever'' officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 27 - The Thundermans began its third season on the Disney Channel. *June 28 - Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. aired its last episode. *July 2 - Doc McStuffins starts its third season. *July 6 - LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales premiered on Disney XD. *July 17 - Mickey Mouse began its third season on the Disney Channel. *July 22 **''Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med'' premiered on Disney XD. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' premiered on Disney XD. *July 27 **''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' aired its last episode. *July 30 - Every Witch Way airs its final episode. *July 31 **The Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants premiered. **''BUNK'D, a spin-off of ''Jessie, premiered afterwards. **''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest'' premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 1 - ''Guardians of the Galaxy'''' premiered on Disney XD. *August 3 - ''Wander Over Yonder began its second season on Disney XD and the Disney Channel.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/531602408032329728?P=v *September 2 - Pickle and Peanut premiered on Disney XD. *September 5 - Guardians of the Galaxy premiered on the Disney XD. *September 9 - Mighty Med aired its last episode. *September 12 **''Goldie and Bear'' premiered on Disney Junior. **''The 7D's'' aired its last episode of first season on Disney XD. **''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 18 **''Descendants: Wicked World'' premiered on the Disney Channel. **''PJ Masks'' premiered on Disney Junior. *September 21 **''The Muppets'' premiered on CityTv in Canada. It premiered on ABC in the US the following day. **''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' ended its first season on Disney XD. *September 23 - Black-ish aired its second season on ABC. *September 24 ** How To Get Away With Murder aired its second season on ABC. ** Scandal aired its fifth season on ABC *September 25 - Dog With a Blog aired its final episode. *September 26 - Guardians of the Galaxy premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 27 - Once Upon a Time begin its fifth season on ABC *September 29 - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. begin its third season on ABC *September 27 - Quantico premiered on ABC. *October 5 - Yo-kai Watch premiered on Disney XD. *October 9 - Invisible Sister, a Disney Channel Original Movie, premiered. *October 14 - Star Wars Rebels ''began its second season on Disney XD after ''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *October 16 - Jessie and I Didn't Do It aired their last episodes. *October 26 - Switched at Birth ''ended its fourth season on ABC Family. *October 27 - Wicked City premiered on ABC. *November 22 - ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 23 - Mark & Russell's Wild Ride premiered on Disney XD. *December 30 - Wicked City aired its last episode on Hulu. *December 31 - '' To Protect and Serve'' premiered on Disney Junior. Video games *February 5 - Miles from Tomorrowland: Missions *June 17 - Inside Out: Thought Bubbles *August 21 - Star Wars: Commander (Android, iOS, Windows Phone) *August 30 - Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition (PC, PS3, PS4, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One) *October 20 - Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets (3DS) *November 5 - Disney Magical World 2 (3DS)(in Japan) *November 10 - Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz (PS Vita) *November 17 - Star Wars: Battlefront Comics *January 14 - Marvel Comics began publishing Star Wars comic books (again). *April 22 - IDW Publishing began publishing the classic Disney comic books, starting with the resumed publication of Uncle Scrooge.IDW Publishing: IDW Debuts Collection of Disney Comics Starting This April *May 20 - Donald Duck resumed publication under IDW. *June 24 - The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Artist's Edition, Volume 1 was published.IDW Publishing.com news: IDW to Produce Carl Barks Uncle Scrooge Artist's Edition and Other Landmark Editions *July 1 - Mickey Mouse resumed publication under IDW. *July 22 - Walt Disney's Comics and Stories resumed publication under IDW. *September 2 - Star Wars: Journey To The Force Awakens - Shattered Empire was published by Marvel. *October 6 - Kane Chronicles: The Throne Of Fire Graphic Novel *October 29 - Disney INFINITY Graphic NovelDis Kingdom: New Disney Infinity Graphic Novel Coming Soon Reprint collections *January 14 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 1 *February 4 **''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition'' **''Disney-Pixar Comics Treasury'' **''Disney Princess Comics Treasury'' *April 8 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Empire Volume 1 *April 22 - Phineas and Ferb Colossal Comics Collection *May 1 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Seven: March of the Zombies *May 6 - Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope Comic Collection *May 13 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The New Republic Volume 1 *May 15 - The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library - Volume Six: The Pixilated Parrot *June 3 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 2 *July 14 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Old Republic Volume 1 *August 12 - Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Comic Collection *August 15 - Uncle Scrooge: Pure Viewing Satisfaction *September 6 - The Don Rosa Library - Volume Three: Treasure Under Glass *September 8 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: Rise Of The Sith Volume 1 *September 15 - Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 3 *September 16 - Donald Duck: The Complete Daily Newspaper Comics - Volume 1: 1938-1940 *October 2 **''Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume Eight: The Tomorrow Wars'' **''The Don Rosa Library - Volume Four: The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck: Spirit of Enterprise'' *October 6 - Donald Duck: Shellfish Motives *October 22 - Mickey Mouse: The Mysterious Crystal Ball *November 3 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Empire Volume 2 *November 10 - The Complete Star Wars: Episode VI Return Of The Jedi comics *November 11 - Uncle Scrooge: The Grand Canyon Conquest *December 17 - Donald Duck: The Diabolical Duck Avenger *December 29 - Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: Infinities volume 1 Books *January 5 - The Ultimate Disney Party Book *January 6 **''All Hail the Queen'' **''Memory and Magic'' **''Hello, Olaf!'' **''Cinderella is My Babysitter'' **''Sabine's Art Attack'' *February 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse & Friends Through the Decades *February 10 - A Wish Your Heart Makes: From the Grimm Brothers' Aschenputtel to Disney's Cinderella *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *'' March 3 - Servants of The Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *March 10 - A Warm Welcome *March 17 - Ezra's Duel With Danger *March 31 - Star Wars: A New Hope Illustrated Novel *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *April 7 - Use the Force *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook & CD'' *''Fight the Empire'' *April 27 - Frozen Spring Fever *April 28 - The Never Girls #9: Before the Bell *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *May 5 **''Descendants: Isle of the Lost'' **''Always Bet on Chopper'' **''The Bing Bong Book'' *May 12 **''The Great Ice Engine'' **''The Crown of Ptolemy'' *May 13 - Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief 10th Anniversary Edition (Barnes & Noble Exclusive) *May 26 **''The Art of Inside Out'' **''Frozen: Across the Sea'' *June 9 - Battle to the End *June 30 - An Animator's Gallery: Eric Goldberg Draws the Disney Characters *July 7 **''Disney Descendants Yearbook'' **''Disney Descendants: Secrets of Auradon Prep: Insider's Handbook'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *July 14 **''Mickey Mouse: Emblem of the American Spirit'' **''Descendants: Mal's Spell Book'' **''Descendants: Junior Novel'' **''Descendants: Mal's Diary'' *July 20 - Storytime Tin *July 28 **''Jasmine and the Star of Persia'' **''Lily's Butterfly Dance'' **''The Never Girls #10: On the Trail'' **''The Polar Bear Piper'' *August 4 - Kanan's Jedi Training *August 18 - Percy Jackson’s Greek Heroes *September 1 - The Secret Library *September 4 **''Star Wars: Lost Stars'' **''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' **''Smuggler's Run: A Han Solo Adventure'' **''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *September 8 **''A Frozen Christmas'' **''The Arendelle Cup'' *September 15 **''Olaf's Night Before Christmas'' **''Melting Hearts'' *September 22 - The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi *Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side *A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farmboy *October 6 **''Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard: The Sword of Summer'' **''Servants of the Empire: Secret Academy'' *November 3 - AT-AT Attack! *November 10 - The Art of The Good Dinosaur *November 17 - Funny!: Twenty-Five Years of Laughter from the Pixar Story Room *December 1 - The Art of Sanjay's Super Team *December 18: Star Wars: Before the Awakening *Finn & Rey Escape! *Han & Chewie Return! *The Force Awakens: New Adventures *Finn & the First Order *Rey Meets BB-8 *Star Wars: the Force Awakens Novel *Star Wars The Force Awakens Junior Novel Soundtracks *January 3 - The Legacy Collection: Fantasia *February 3 - The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio *February 10 - Disney Junior DJ Shuffle 2 *March 10 - Cinderella: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack *April 28 - The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp (available exclusively through Intrada) *June 16 **''Inside Out: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' **''The Legacy Collection: Cinderella'' *June 30 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West *July 10 - The Legacy Collection: Toy Story *August 7 - The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas *August 18 **''The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats'' (at Disney D23 Expo on August 11) **''The Legacy Collection: Disneyland'' (available in-park May 20) *Fall - The Silly Symphony Collection - ''16 vinyl LP collection, with digital download (available exclusively through Disney Music Emporium) *December 18 - Star Wars: The Force Awakens (soundtrack) Theme parks *January 7 - The Sorcerer's Hat was demolished at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *March 31 - Innoventions at Disneyland closed. *April 12 - Captain EO closed at Disneyland Park (Paris) to be replaced with the "Discoveryland Theatre". *April 24 - King Triton's Concert premiered at Tokyo DisneySea's Mermaid Lagoon. *May 9 - The Hatbox Ghost returned to The Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. *May 15 - Condor Flats at Disney California Adventure reopened as the Grizzly Peak Airfield. *May 22 **Disneyland began celebrating its 60th anniversary. **Paint the Night Parade premiered. **Disneyland Forever premiered. **World of Color - Celebrate! premiered. **Matterhorn Bobsleds reopened with some new special effects and updated Yeti animatronics. *June 28 - The Science Behind Pixar at the Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts. *July 1 - Peter Pan's Flight at Disneyland reopened with new special effects and an updated nursery scene. *July 11 - Jedi Training Academy premiered in Videopolis Theater as Disneyland Paris. *July 12 - The Magic of Disney Animation closed at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *July 17 - Stitch Encounter opened in Tomorrowland at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 26 - The Golden Mickeys has its final performances at Hong Kong Disneyland. *November 16 - Star Wars Launch Bay and Super Hero HQ opened in Tomorrowland at Disneyland. *November 17 **Hong Kong Disneyland began its 10th anniversary celebration. ***"Mickey and the Wondrous Book" premiered in Storybook Theater. ***Disney in the Stars featured a brand-new Projection mapping in the show. *December 1 - Star Wars Launch Bay opened at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *December 17 - Fairy Tale Forest at Hong Kong Disneyland opened as part of its 10th anniversary, including a new Pixie Hollow. Events *August 16 - The D23 Expo was held in North America. *November 3 - Kingdom Hearts Fan Event was held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced *November 6-8 - The D23 Expo was held at the Tokyo Disney Resort.http://gematsu.com/2015/03/d23-expo-japan-2015-and-kingdom-hearts-fan-event-announced Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *February 10 **101 Dalmatians: Diamond Edition'' **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Old Yeller'' ***''Pollyanna'' *February 24 - Big Hero 6 *March 3 - Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *March 17 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (Disney Movie Club and Target exclusive) *March 24 **''Into the Woods'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Return to Oz'' ***''Swiss Family Robinson'' *May 19 - Strange Magic (Touchstone) *June 2 - McFarland, USA *June 9 - 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition (General retail release) *June 30 **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' **''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' **''Herbie Goes Bananas: 35th Anniversary Edition'' * August 18 **''Walt Disney Animation Studios Short Films Collection'' **''Once Upon a Time: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 1 - Star Wars Rebels: Complete Season One ''(Lucasfilm, Ltd.) *September 15 **Cinderella'' **''Monkey Kingdom'' *September 18 **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Complete Second Season (Amazon Exclusive; ABC Studios) **Agent Carter: The Complete First Season (Amazon Exclusive; ABC Studios) *October 2 - ''Avengers: Age of Ultron (Marvel Studios) *October 13 **''Aladdin: Diamond Edition'' **''Tomorrowland'' **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Escape to Witch Mountain: 40th Anniversary Edition'' ***''Return from Witch Mountain'' ***''The Return of Jafar / Aladdin and the King of Thieves : 2-Movie Collection'' *November 3 **''Inside Out'' **''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' *November 10 **'Disney Movie Club exclusives:' ***''Treasure Island: 65th Anniversary Edition'' ***''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier / Davy Crockett and the River Pirates: 60th Anniversary Edition : 2-Movie Collection'' *November 29 **''Toy Story'' **''Toy Story 2'' **''Toy Story 3'' *December 8 - Ant-Man (Marvel Studios) DVD only releases *January 6 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *January 13: **''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' **''Gargoyles: Season Two, Volume Two'' **''Goof Troop: Volume One'', Volume Two and Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas **''TaleSpin: Volume Three'' **''The Incredible Journey'' *February 3 - Doc McStuffins: Cuddle Me Lambie *February 24 - Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy *April 6 - Cougar Town: The Complete Fourth Season (Region 2 release; ABC Studios) *May 19 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Pet Salon *June 26 - Teen Beach 2 *July 31 - Descendants *August 4 - How to Get Away with Murder: The Complete First Season (ABC Studios) *August 11: **''Miles from Tomorrowland: Let's Rocket!'' **''Scandal: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) *August 18 - Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Eleventh Season (ABC Studios) *August 25 - ''Revenge'': The Complete Fourth and Final Season (ABC Studios) *September 1: **''Nashville: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Castle: The Complete Seventh Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Zapped'' *September 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical *September 18 - Black-ish: The Complete First Season ''(Amazon Exclusive; ABC Studios) *September 29 - ''Dear Sofia: A Royal Celebration *October 13 - Sheriff Callie's Wild West: Howdy Partner! *November 3 - Doc McStuffins: Pet Vet Character debuts *January 18 - Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Ludo, Pony Head, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Laser Puppies, King and Queen Butterfly, King Pony Head, K.C. Cooper, Marisa *January 19 - Azmorigan *January 23 - Marianne, Bog King, Sunny, Dawn, Griselda, Roland, Fairy King, Sugar Plum Fairy *February 6 - Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto, Leo Callisto, M.E.R.C., Admirals Watson and Crick *March 4 - Evann Verlaine *March 9 - Stanford Pines *March 13 - Snowgies *March 30 - Jackie, Brittany Wong, Ferguson, Alfonzo *April 13 - Apricot *May 1 - Ultron, Vision *May 11 - Destructo-Bot *May 22 - Frank Walker, Casey Newton, Athena, David Nix, Ursula *June 19 - Joy, Riley Andersen, Fear, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Mr. Andersen, Mrs. Andersen, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, The Forgetters, Jangles the Clown, Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave, Fritz, Jill Andersen, Bill Andersen, Mr. Andersen's Emotions, Mrs. Andersen's Emotions *June 22 - Lobster Claws *July 17 - Hope Pym, Cassandra Lang *July 31 - Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos De Vil, Ben, Lonnie, Jane, Chad Charming, Doug *August 12 - Wendell Fidget, Mrs. Fidget *September 18 - Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Romeo, Luna Girl *September 21 - Darlene *September 25 - Night Ninja, Ninjalinos *October 6 - Magnus Chase *November 25 - Arlo, Spot, Poppa Henry, Momma Ida, Buck, Thunderclap, Butch, Nash and Ramsey *December 18 - Rey, Poe Dameron, BB-8, Finn, Kylo Ren, Montross, Supreme Leader Snoke, Captain Phasma, Maz Kanata People (Deaths) *January 4 - Stuart Scott (sportscaster/actor) *January 5 - Khan Bonfils (actor) *January 7 - Rod Taylor (actor) *January 9 - Samuel Goldwyn, Jr. (film producer) *January 10 - Taylor Negron (actor) and Elizabeth Kaltman (public relations executive) *January 14 - Darren Shahlavi (actor/stuntman) *January 15 - Chikao Ōtsuka (Japanese voice actor) *January 16 - Walter Peregoy (artist/color stylist/background artist) *January 23 - Barrie Ingham (actor/entertainer) *February 4 - Richard Bonehill (actor, stuntman and fencer) *February 12 - Gary Owens (voice actor/disc jockey) *February 22 - Chris Barat (writer for The Duckburg Times fanzine) *February 27 - Leonard Nimoy (actor/director) and Richard Bakalyan (actor) *March 1 - Daniel von Bargen (actor) *March 3 - Zoe Leader (actress) *March 9 - Windell Middlebrooks (actor) *April 5 - Richard Dysart (actor and voice actor) *April 7 - Stan Freberg (voice actor) and Geoffrey Lewis (actor) *April 23 - Sawyer Sweeten (actor) *April 26 - Jayne Meadows (actress and author) *May 4 - Ellen Albertini Dow (actress and singer) *May 9 - Elizabeth Wilson (actress) *May 10 - Anita Gordon (actress) *May 15 - John Stephenson (actor and voice actor) *May 20 - Mary Ellen Trainor (actress) *May 23 - Anne Meara (actress) *June 1 - Katherine Chappell (visual effects editor) *June 7 - Christopher Lee (actor) *June 11 - Ron Moody (actor) *June 12 - Rick Ducommun (actor) *June 21 - Tony Longo (actor) *June 22 - James Horner (composer) *June 23 - Dick Van Patten (actor) *June 25 - Patrick McNee (actor, wardrobe designer, singer and producer) *June 26 - Chris Thompson (TV producer) *June 28 - Jack Carter (actor and voice actor) *July 5 - Blaine Gibson (animator and sculptor) and Amanda Peterson (actress) *July 10 - Roger Rees (actor, voice actor and director) *July 18 - Alex Rocco (actor) and George Coe (actor, voice actor, producer and director) *July 19 - Douglas S. Cook (screenwriter) *August 9 - Susan Sheridan (actress and voice actress) and Frank Gifford (sportscaster) *August 30 - Wes Craven (director) *September 1 - Dean Jones (actor and singer) *September 11 - Alan Purwin (helicopter pilot, actor and bussinessman) *September 18 - Nancy Bernstein (visual effects producer) *September 22 - Yogi Berra (baseball player) *October 6 - Billy Joe Royal (singer and actor) and Kevin Corcoran (actor and producer) *October 12 - Hal Hackady (screenwriter and lyricist) and Kazuo Kumakura (Japanese voice actor) *October 21 - Marty Ingels (actor and voice actor) *October 24 - Maureen O'Hara (actress and singer) *October 25 - Fidelis Cheza (actor) *October 30 - Al Molinaro (actor) *October 31 - Gregg Palmer (actor) *November 1 - Fred Thompson (politician and actor) *November 4 - Melissa Mathison (screenwriter) *November 6 - Jose Angel Espinoza (actor, composer and singer) *November 10 - Allen Toussaint (musician, composer, songwriter and actor) *November 11 - Nathaniel Marston (actor) *November 15 - Saeed Jaffrey (actor) and P.F. Sloan (singer and songwriter) *November 16 - David Canary (actor) *November 21 - German Robles (actor and voice actor) *November 25 - Elmo Williams (editor, producer, director and cinematographer) *December 4 - Robert Loggia (actor and director) *December 6 - Marque Lynch (singer) *December 9 - Rusty Jones (drummer) *December 13 - Luigi Creatore (songwriter) *December 20 - Patricia Elliott (actress) *December 22 - Carson Van Osten (animator, comic book artist and comic book writer) *December 28 - Lemmy (singer, songwriter and actor) *December 31 - Wayne Rogers (actor, producer, writer, director and singer) and Natalie Cole (singer, actress, producer, screenwriter and composer) References de:2015 fr:2015 2015